As the packaging materials for photosensitive materials there have been available laminates wherein two layers, a flexible sheet layer and a carbon black-containing polyethylene film layer are laminated on both sides of an aluminum foil. The reason for using the aluminum foil is to eliminate the disadvantages that the thermoplastic resin film is poor in moistureproofness, likely to be electrostatically charged by peeling-off, etc. The result is, on the contrary, that tear strength, resistance to impact perforation and Gelbo test strength deteriorate considerably, as compared with the sole use of thermoplastic resin films and, in particular, a breakage problem arises in the packaging of heavy articles. The aluminum foil-incorporated films (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,846 corresponding to Japanese Patent Kobai Pulication No. 58-132555) increase in the overall thickness due to the necessity of providing adhesive layers on both sides of the aluminum foil, thus leading to not only a loss of flexibility but also to a rise in the production cost.